You have to ask for it
by garshaw
Summary: Black Dagger Brotherhood: Zsadist needs to be hurt, Vishous is only too happy to oblige. One shot. No sex, but mature themes/BDSM.


Author's Note: This takes place anytime before the shellans come in to the picture.

Disclaimer: I own not own the characters, just playing with them.

Zsadist was being a pain in the ass. Nothing new there, but he'd up'd the intensity recently. Picking fights with the brothers, not knowing when to keep his god-damned mouth shut, and now he was nose to nose with the king practically begging for a beating. The man couldn't keep still either, constantly on edge, a hair-trigger waiting to snap. Vishous had had enough.

With a practiced move, Vishous had Z's arm twisted up behind is back, and head in a choke hold, effectively restraining his now struggling brother. "Excuse us my lord, brothers, we have some business to take care of." V nodded to the small gathering and propelled the still struggling Zsadist out of the king's office.

As soon as they were out of the study, Vishous dematerialized to his penthouse, dragging a cursing Zsadist along with him.

"What the fuck are you doing man, get off me!" Zsadist grunted around the arm that was encircling his neck.

While the brotherhood knew of V's particular proclivities, this was the first time Vishous had let that side free reign around one of his brothers. It had never been his intention of course, but seeing Zsadist spiralling downwards had made him think about how he could help the male. Zsadist was behaving like a sub without a dom; stressed, angry, and out of control in this case.

"Silence." V said with a commanding tone; the voice of one used to being obeyed. His foot kicked out catching Zsadist at the back of his leg, propelling him to his knees. Vishous knelt over him using his weight to help pin Z down. "You know, I've had subs like you before. Little shits that constantly act out, that feel the need to be punished so badly, but can't utter the words to ask for it. Now, I have no problem doling out a little punishment, but I don't stand for subs trying to manipulate their way to it. My pets learn real quick that if they want it, they had better ask for it." Zsadist was breathing heavily under him but hadn't struggled since V's little speech had started. Vishous took that as a good sign.

"Now, since you didn't know my rules, consider that temper tantrum you just had your one and only free pass." Vishous leaned closer so his mouth was against the other male's ear. "You want something Zsadist? You have to ask for it."

"Fuck you man. I'm not one of the brother chasing whores you bring here to beat and fuck. I'm not asking for shit. Let me up." Z spat.

"I'm not offering to fuck you. But you're jonesing for some pain and I can help you with that. Don't think I don't know what goes on between you and Phury on your bad days. And I know you aren't oblivious to how much it destroys him each time. I, on the other hand, would quite enjoy assisting you with this particular problem. So I'll say one last time, tell me what you need."

"Fuck you."

V sighed, he knew it wouldn't be that easy. Zsadist for all he loved, even needed the pain, wouldn't actually admit to anything; it wasn't in the brother's nature to give in, even when it was for his own good. Vishous hauled Z to his feet and manhandled him over to the St. Andrews cross on the other side of the room. He noted with a smirk to himself that Zsadist didn't fight him, or even object ask V buckled his wrists and ankles to the cross, leaving Z standing, limbs spread out in an X.

"You're safe word is 'Red' Zsadist. If I misunderstand what you need, if I overestimate your pain threshold, if you truly want me to stop, you use it. Got it?" More silence. Vishous rather wished Z had some hair to pull, but as he was out of luck, simply forced Zsadist's head backward uncomfortably until he was straining against the bonds. "I said, do you understand?" He growled.

"Yes." Zsadist spat out.

"Good boy." Vishous murmured, releasing Z's head. He pulled out one of his daggers, making quick work of Zsadist's shirt leaving it in pieces on the floor. With a practiced move, he got Z's pants undone leaving them pooled around the brother's ankles. Fully bare to him now, V gently ran his hand over the lattice work of scars marring Zsadist's back. It was painful to think about the torture his scarred brother had been through, that had turned him in to this mess of a vampire trembling before him. At least he knew that whatever happened tonight, he would not add any permanent marks.

Z growled in response to the gentle hand on his back. "Enough! Either get on with it or piss off!"

V's hand slipped around Zsadist's neck applying pressure. "You don't get to dictate terms to me." He snarled back. V returned to petting Zsadist for another minute, the muscles in Z's back twitching constantly. Letting his hand drop, Vishous walked over to a rack of canes against the wall, picking out one of the medium sized ones. Returning to Zsadist, V gave no warning before the cane came down on Z's back with a loud THWACK. Z grunted slightly, shifting his weight around. Vishous continued. Strikes rained down across Zsadists back, ass, and thighs while Vishous continued the canning. Aside from the occasional small grunt or snarl, Zsadist remained silent; muscles coiled.

As Vishous continued, he admired Z's strength. His brother's back was covered in red lines, welts, and bruising had started to set in. But still Zsadist hadn't had enough. He was considering moving to a harsher implement when the other vampire groaned, tension easing out of his muscles as he sagged against the cross. Finally. It took longer than V had expected for Zsadist to let go and accept the punishment. V continued for a little longer before stopping and tossing the cane aside. Z didn't respond to the clatter against the floor.

Vishous walked over to where Zsadist rested against the cross, carefully running his hands over him inspecting the brother's injuries. No broken skin, just bruises, welts, marks that would fade within a day or so. Gently V unbuckled the restraints, moving Z over to the bed to lie down for a bit. Vishous settle beside him on the covers, gently running his hands over his scarred brother's head and back until Zsadist came back from the content, blissed out state he was currently in.

A short while later, Z finally came around, tensing a bit and grumbling, "Ugh. Stop touching me."

"No."

Z huffed. "You're going to be insufferable after this, aren't you?"

"You bet."

Zsadist snorted and buried his head back in the pillows. "Can I leave now?"

"I don't know, can you?"

"…may I leave now?" Z grumble.

"Hmmm, I suppose. But you will make me a promise first.""

"What?"

"Next time you want to hurt, you come ask me."

Zsadist groaned and nodded, moving to get out of bed. Vishous wrapped an arm around Z's neck pulling the brother backwards against his chest. "Use your words Zsadist." V growled in to his ear.

"Alright! Alright! I promise!"

"Hmm, better." V smirked, letting Zsadist go free. His brother pulled himself to his feet, and shot V a small glare before disappearing.

V leaned back in bed with a smile, and pulled out a cigarette. He'd be back.


End file.
